


Dress

by LaughingFreak



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work.

Something he didn’t expect to do in the near future was to see him, yet alone perform with him. It’s been several years since the separation that they had and the memory is still strong as day. He had hurt him, hurt him so much that he was surprised that he was able to forgive that man.  
  
Betrayals are not easy to forgive, especially when you put everything you have into that commitment.  
  
But as soon as he started singing his song and that man came out with that haunting voice of his all that was behind them, in their history, all the bad emotions disappeared. At that moment it was just like the good times they had, all the laughs, love and fun was in the forefront of his mind.  
  
“ _Taikutsu na uta ni mimi wo katamuke mado no sotto mitsumeru_ ,” his voice carried through the stage and arena.  
  
Takanori’s heart fluttered as they continued to sing the song together, in the harmony that used to be them. They sang their hearts out on that stage.  
  
And when Takanori felt the man’s arm wrap around him in an embrace, he couldn’t help but lean into it and feel a sense of calm and rest. This man…, he thought as he smiled, I’ll always love him.  
  
 _Arigato, Acchan_.


End file.
